militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
17th Infantry Regiment (United States)
The 17th Infantry Regiment is a United States Army infantry regiment. An earlier regiment designated the 17th Infantry Regiment was organized on January 11, 1812, but was consolidated with four other regiments as the 3rd Infantry in the post-war reorganization of the army following the War of 1812, due to the shattering losses it sustained at the River Raisin. The current 17th Infantry was constituted as the 17th Regiment of Infantry on May 3, 1861. Civil War The 17th Infantry Regiment was in the Army of the Potomac during the American Civil War in Sykes' Division of the 5th Army Corps, the badge of which was a white cross patee, which is embodied in the coat of arms and shown on the blue field above and to the left of the stone wall. At Fredericksburg. the 17th suffered heavy losses in the assault on the famous stone wall, "For one entire day, (December 14) the men of the 17th lay flat on their faces eighty yards in front of the famous stone wall, behind which the enemy was posted in large numbers and any movement on their part was sure to draw the fire of rebel sharpshooters. The five-bastioned fort, shown on the blue shield above and to the right of the stone wall, was the badge of the 5th Army Corps in Cuba in 1898. Coat of arms The buffalo, shown on the blue shield bellow the stone wall represents the regiment's history in the Korean war. The "Buffalo" nickname was adopted after one of the regiment's commanding officers in the Korean war, Col. William W. "Buffalo Bill" Quinn. The shield is blue, being the color representing the infantry. The Crest is a sea lion taken from the Spanish Arms of Manila for the fighting around that city in 1899. The two arrows represent the Indian campaigns in which the 17th Regiment participated. Medal of Honor recipients ;Spanish–American War * Private George Berg, Company C * Private Oscar Brookin, Company C * Corporal Ulysses G. Buzzard, Company C * Private Thomas J. Graves, Company C * First Lieutenant Benjamin F. Hardaway * Corporal Norman W. Ressler, Company D * Second Lieutenant Charles DuVal Roberts * Corporal Warren J. Shepherd, Company D * Private Bruno Wende, Company C ;World War II * Private First Class Leonard C. Brostrom, Company F * Private First Class John F. Thorson, Company G ;Korean War * Private Charles H. Barker, Company K * Captain Raymond Harvey, Company C * Corporal Einar H. Ingman, Jr., Company E * Private First Class Anthony T. Kahoʻohanohano, Company H * Corporal William F. Lyell, Company F * Private First Class Joseph C. Rodriguez, Company F * First Lieutenant Richard Thomas Shea, Company A Lineage *Constituted 3 May 1861 in the Regular Army as the 1st Battalion, 17th Infantry *Organized 6 July 1861 at Fort Preble, Maine *Reorganized and redesignated 13 December 1866 as the 17th Infantry *Consolidated 1 June 1869 with the 44th Infantry, Veteran Reserve Corps (constituted 21 September 1866), and consolidated unit designated as the 17th Infantry *Assigned 5 July 1918 to the 11th Division *(2d and 3d Battalions inactivated 1 October 1921 at Fort McIntosh, Texas; activated 24 June 1922 at Fort Crook, Nebraska) *Relieved 24 March 1923 from assignment to the 11th Division and assigned to the 7th Division *Relieved 15 August 1927 from assignment to the 7th Division and assigned to the 6th Division *(2d Battalion inactivated 31 October 1929 at Fort Des Moines, Iowa) *Relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 7th Division (later redesignated as the 7th Infantry Division) *(2d Battalion activated 1 July 1940 at Camp Ord, California) *Relieved 1 July 1957 from assignment to the 7th Infantry Division and reorganized as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System *(4th Battalion activated 1984) *Withdrawn 16 November 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System *(4th Battalion inactivated 1993) *Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 17th Infantry Regiment *(4th Battalion activated in Jan 2011 at Fort Bliss TX under 1st Brigade 1st Armored Division) Campaign participation credit *Civil War: Peninsula; Manassas; Antietam; Fredericksburg; Chancellorsville; Gettysburg; Wilderness; Spotsylvania; Cold Harbor; Petersburg; Virginia 1862; Virginia 1863 *Indian Wars: Little Big Horn; Pine Ridge; North Dakota 1872 *War with Spain: Santiago *Philippine Insurrection: Manila; Malolos; San Isidro; Tarlac; Mindanao; Luzon 1899; Luzon 1900 *Mexican Expedition: Mexico 1916-1917 *World War II: Aleutian Islands (with arrowhead); Eastern Mandates (with arrowhead); Leyte; Ryukyus (with arrowhead) *Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 *Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire *Armed Forces Expeditions: Panama (with arrowhead) *Operation Iraqi Freedom: August 2005 to December 2006 Mosul and Baghdad *Operation Enduring Freedom: July 2009 to July 2010 Kandahar Province, Afghanistan *War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations *A Company 1-17 received the Presidential Unit Citation (Navy) for actions in support of Operation Helmand Spider in Marjah during OEF 09-11. *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for Leyte *Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for INCHON *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1950-1953 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1952-1953 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for KOREA 1945-1948; 1953–1957 See also *Second Lieutenant Leighton W. Hazelhurst of the 17th Infantry Regiment was the second US military pilot to be killed in an airplane crash June 11, 1912. References External links *http://unitpages.military.com/unitpages/history.do?ck_unit=67923&id=703914&historyId=815180 *THE SEVENTEENTH REGIMENT OF INFANTRY. By Captain C. St. J. CHUBB, 17th U. S. Infantry from THE ARMY OF THE UNITED STATES HISTORICAL SKETCHES OF STAFF AND LINE WITH PORTRAITS OF GENERALS-IN-CHIEF, Edited by Theo(philus) F(rancis) Rodenbough Brevet Brigadier General U.S.A. and William L. Haskin, Major, First Artillery, Maynard, Merrill & Co., New York, 1896. *17th Infantry Regiment Association's website 0017 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Indian Wars